community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
App Development and Condiments
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning students': Leonard, Vicki, Star-Burns and Garrett return. *'Familiar faces': **Comedians Steve Agee and Brian Posehn appear as app developers David and Bixel. They had worked previously with Community creator Dan Harmon on the "Sarah Silverman Show". **Comedic duo "Tim and Eric" appear as a pair of Fours who mock Britta's status as a "Two" and play instruments at Jeff's Five induction ceremony. **Television writer/producer and creator of "Arrested Development" Mitchell D. Hurwitz appears in this episode as Koogler. Community creator Dan Harmon made a cameo in an episode of "Arrested Development's" fourth season. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, the lounge, the cafeteria, Borchert Hall and Jeff and Buzz Hickey's office are all seen in this episode. *'School supplies': **Buzz is seen reading The Gazette Journal Mirror school newspaper. **The Foosball table is seen as Jeff finishes impressing a group of shallow jocks. *'Sweet spread': All three flavors of Let's potato chips are seen behind Jeff as he and Shirley trade barbs in the student lounge. *'Replay': Britta intentionally smears mustard on her face which makes people more attentive to her. In the Season One episode "Pascal's Triangle Revisited", Ian Duncan tries a similar tactic but is ignored. *'Mad skillz': Jeff is able to make the audience laugh with his stand-up comedy routine. Running gags *'Attention students!': The Dean announces that it would be best if everyone forgets the MeowMeowBeenz beta test occurrences. *'Awww': Britta, Annie, Chang and Abed (who is just mimicking the others) coo when Shirley appears to be selfless in her attitude. They all coo again when Jeff appears to be bullying her. *'Disney face': Shirley makes a sad face to get the others to reschedule the dinner in order to include her. *'Nice outfit': **The number Four (including the Dean's outfit) and Five ranked students wear togas and gowns. The outfits of the Fours and the guards (in gray and black) are heavily reminiscent of outfits in Logan's Run. **The Two and Three ranked students wear gray jump suits. **Star-Burns rents a costume once the rebellion occurs (see Meta section "'Use your allusion'"''). **Hickey tries on a mini sombrero, but then settles on a birthday party hat. **Chang uses crutches to engender pity. **Britta wears a beret like Che Guevara. *'Take that, inspector!: The Greendale soccer field does not have grass. *'''You're the worst!: **Britta gets down voted to a One after giving a speech about the new app. **Vicki gets down voted when Shirley manipulates her followers to lower her rank. **A devil sticks contestant at the talent show is down voted by Shirley and the crowd. A security guard tasked with removing him gets down voted as well after he fails to deliver a decent exit line. **Shirley and Jeff get down voted by the other Fives at the same time when they have an argument. Pop culture references *'IMDb': Ones are banished to the outlands, a reference to the 1981 film, Outland. Sean Connery, who stars in the film, also stars in Zardoz, which is repeatedly referenced in the episode (see Meta section "'Use your allusion'"''). *'Product placement': Facebook, Trivial Pursuit, Starburst. *'Shout out': **Annie warns Britta not to mention Hitler as something he would understand. **Hickey compares Facebook creator Mark Zuckerberg to 'Fidel Castro and then mentions East Berlin. *'''Use your allusion: **The TV show and movie "Logan's Run" is referenced by the guard's uniforms and by the outfits worn by the Fours. **Episode director Rob Schrab explained on his twitter account that the outfits worn by the Twos were inspired by the 1980's science fiction musical film "The Apple". **Several elements are borrowed from the 1974 movie "Zardoz", including complete social segregation based on status, severe punishment for minor and arbitrary breaches of norms, and the apathetic attitude of the twos and threes. The redecoration of the study room where the fives gather is similar to the tent in the "Vortex" where the elite congregate. Also, Star-Burns' costume is the same as what Sean Connery's character wore along with the other "exterminators". **As she tears down the sheet, Britta yells "Long live the Review-lution!", a play on the French Revolutionary phrase "Vive la Revolution!" and "¡Viva la revolución!" from the Cuban Revolution, a phrase made popular by Che Guevara. **Other classic science fiction references include the regimentation of the three's and two's into a "1984"-like existence, and the division of society into several distinct social classes which was a motiff in the novel "Brave New World". **Given the dystopian theme of the episode, the room number of Jeff's office (D-503) is most likely a reference to the protagonist of Yevgeny Zamyatin's 1921 novel "We". Meta references: *'Background check': Several messages can be read on the background of various scenes: **"Did you know dry-erase boards LOVE chalkboard jokes?! **"If you spend a lot of time being your "Own Best Friend"... It may be time to find new friends." **"We've been alerted that there may be a Fourth Wall! **"We've also been told that's where Comedy Happens!" **"Chess pes love checker jokes!" **"Now you see me, now you don't! Will he make it? I bet he won't! If I am the eyes and ears of this institution, For who am I? You can consider it over. Excellent. You can hear what others have written. ... you read what I have written... what will you remember? ... than not, the message is more important than the Messenger." *'Satire': This episode mocks the social networking culture criticizing how it turns users into mindless sheep who blindly follow trends and overvalue someone else's opinion above their own. It emphasizes this idea by using a social network as the impetus of an oppressive totalitarian power that rises up and takes control of the school which must be brought down by a revolution. *'Up against the wall': The end tags play a fake film trailer for Koogler. The credits in the trailer feature the names of crew members from the episode including executive producers Dan Harmon and Chris McKenna, writers Jordan Blum and Parker Deay and director Rob Schrab. Mitchell D. Hurwitz, who is best known as the creator of the TV show Arrested Development, plays Koogler in the episode. Production Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes